Take Away the Pain
by jalapeno1011
Summary: She would never be the same. After a terrifying event has forced Karleigh to return home, she tries to learn to cope with the pain of witnessing a murder. Reuniting with her brother and the other sons of Ipswich is short of a grand homecoming as they deal with past tension. As Karleigh retreats far into herself, can Reid draw her voice back out? Rated M for Violence/Adult content.
1. Coming back

Things would never be the same... The last time I was home, it was as if we were all a different group of people. Before I went away, we were like a puzzle, fitting perfectly together, but now we're more of a broken mirror with little pieces missing.

I'd been away for four years, only being home for several days every other holiday. And the day I left little room for a happy reunion. I suspect only my parents and brother will be meeting me when I arrive at the airport in the cold, cloudy town of Boston.

At the age of 14, I had left for a prestigious performing art academy over in California, where I had specialized in singing. But due to recent events, I had stopped singing, but much more, I had stopped talking all together. There was an incident, which landed me in the hospital, and my best friend in worse condition than me.

My parents wanted me home, they were worried about my "mental state", saying that me staying at school wasn't a good idea. So now I was on a plane back to the small town of Ipswich.

I knew that after what I had just gone through my life would never be the same. I would never have another night of restful sleep. I would never have an normal relationship again. I would never be myself again.

* * *

I looked at myself in the little mirror in the even smaller bathroom on the airplane. I had a little bit of time before my flight landed, and I need to try to conceal the dark circles under my sleepless eyes. I knew it was pointless in trying to sleep for the last 45 minutes of the flight, knowing it would just result in more pain the my sleepless body already held.

When I finally settled on my appearance, recovering it to an almost normal unified shade of paleness. I tucked my dark blond waves back behind my ear before tying it back into a loose ponytail at the nape of my neck, leaving a few stray hairs to frame my face. I applied some light eye makeup before leaving the bathroom and returning to my seat. One of the nice things about taking an early morning flight was that everyone was to tired to function. I moved about the sleepy cabin, back up to first class, compliments of my parents. Just as I took my seat, the captain announced our descent into the Boston area.

Upon our plunge back down to earth I thought about how my last interactions with my brother and his friends went, but was interrupted mid-thought by the stewardess asking for any garbage I had, I shook my head to indicate I had none, and she continued on her way.

I knew once I landed, I had another 45 minutes of uncomfortable silence because of the drive from Boston to Ipswich. As the plane pulled into the gate, I felt my heart's pace quicken. I tried to calm myself over the thoughts of us all being different now, but that only brought back my nightmares, making me relive them again.

It was true I was a different person, but seeing someone killed in front of you will do that to you.

* * *

Pogue's POV

It had been four year since Karleigh had been home other than a few holidays. When she last left, two christmases ago, there was a bit of a blow up the attention me and the boys get from our parents. While she had working so hard while she was away at school, our parents only focused on me and the boys, due to our powers. It was hard to smooth over the topic, considering she doesn't know about any of us having these powers.

I stand there with Caleb since neither of my parents could be there to pick her up with me. I had filled him on the situation, what happened to her and her roommate, during the drive to the airport, as I reminded him that she would be in a very fragile state.

Caleb and I were talking about the up coming swim meet, when the plane pulled in. She was one of the first few people off the plane, she didn't look the same as she did two years ago. She had obviously grown up quite a bit since I last saw her. But it was more than her just growing up that changed her appearance, it was kinda like how Caleb looked after the incident with Chase.

I knew beneath all that though, she was still my little sister, and she was in pain.

* * *

Karleigh's POV

I nervously looked around, when my eyes met up with my brother's. Pogue's eyes seemed to be looking deep into my being as if he was trying to figure me out, before asking. He'd always done this ever since we were kids, but this time, he wouldn't be able to fix things for me, he wasn't going to be able to make things better.

As I head over to him, I notice Caleb standing right there with him, and my parents no where in sight, figures. Even when I'm down at my lowest, my parents weren't even there for me.

"Karleigh," my brother breathed my name as he hugged me. For the first time in a while I felt a little safe, but I didn't loose my composure.

I hugged him back and then motioned for us to leave. We quickly picked up my luggage and loaded it into Caleb's car, since Pogue traded his car in for his Ducati. They were taking me back to Ipswich to get away from my painful experience, when really where I was had nothing to do with anything, because nothing could take away this pain.

* * *

Well there it is, my first chapter to the first story I've written in about four years. I know I didn't reveal very much about what happened to Karleigh, but it'll all be explained next chapter. So stay tuned! Also, I don't own anything other than Karleigh's character. Please leave reviews in that lovely little box below.


	2. What Happened?

The car ride wasn't actually that long, it just felt like it was taking years. Pogue and Caleb talked aimlessly as we drove, I could do nothing but look out the window and think about what was to come.

My mind went blank when we approached the iron gate that lead to the Parry estate. Jail. How was I going to heal in this place?

As the gate swung open, I noticed a hummer by the house, knowing full well that my parents had not gotten a new car. There was no where to run, and it seemed I was gonna have to confront one of my many problems earlier than I had hoped.

Caleb pulled in to the open space next to the hummer, that's when I was hit with a familiar scent.

*Flashback*

We were so in love, but over the last few weeks, we were struggling. Swimming had just let out and Reid and I had to talk about the offer I had received from Hillridge Performing Arts Academy. I chase him down as he ran from the pool, across the quad.

The wind whipped my hair around, stinging my arms with a chill as I forgot my blazer in my dorm.

"Reid wait."

"You want to leave!" Reid yelled as he continued to walk away.

"You know that's not it, when am I ever gonna have this opportunity again," I tried to reason with him. "Reid. Please, just look at me."

He stopped and turned, peering over his shoulder at me. It wasn't till now I realized that he was hurting inside. His eyes, partially covered by his hair, tell his fear of change.

I walk over to him, kissing him before he could say anything. "Reid, I could never leave you for forever."

I wrap my arms around him hugging tight, as the wind chills me again.

Without even thinking, Reid takes his beanie off his head and puts it on my head, and pulls his hoodie out of his back, soaked in the smell of chlorine and axe spray.

*End of Flashback*

That smell. He was here. I hadn't seen him since Christmas two years ago, before our last fight.

My heart skips a beat, what was I going to do?

Caleb and Pogue grabbed my two bags and made their way towards the front door. Following closely behind, we enter the foyer when a voice rings through the air.

"Ay where have you been? We've been waiting," Reid hadn't changed a bit. Impatient and nosy.

"Reid you knew we had to go to Boston," my brother pressed.

"Doesn't mean he was paying attention," Babyboy. Reid's right hand, Tyler. The comment earned a jab from Reid, but Tyler returned with laughter. It wasn't until he looked around and his eyes landed on me standing awkwardly behind Caleb, hoping not to be noticed.

"Karleigh..."

At the sound of my name, Reid lifted his head, and our eyes connected.

Reid's POV

"Karleigh..." Babyboy's voice said the one thing I was not expecting.

Karleigh, my Karleigh. No not mine anymore. Not since she was last home two years ago. I look up to find her dark brown eyes, once beautiful and bold, now dull and lifeless.

I'm brought to my feet and take a step in her direction. She cowered back, hitting the wall before running away. Up the stairs and out of my sight. I had scared her... She was scared of me, was I that much of a monster, was what happened two years ago that scaring?

"She isn't ready to see anyone yet," Pogue explains. "She's been through a lot recently."

My ability to form my thoughts into words was gone, as I struggled to ask Pogue my many questions, but Tyler beats me to it.

"What happened to her?"

"Its a long story..."

"Just answer the question..." I interject. "What happened to Karleigh."

Karleigh's POV

My heart was pounding in my chest. I ran up the stairs as fast as my feet would carry me. As if it was second nature, I turn a corner and then another corner, I'm at the door of my childhood room. I gripped the knob, and entered the room that lead to a flood of my past.

The photos lined the shelves, me and my singing class, me and Pogue, me and the guys... even photos of me and Reid. My knees grow weak and I fall to the ground. Tears stream down my face, as I take in my surroundings. I crawl over to my bed, and curl up as I cried myself to sleep.

Pogue's POV

*Flashback*

My phone had been going off. But I figured it was just Kate, pestering me to come over. Me and the boys were in the middle of a game of pool at Nicky's. I finally pull my phone from my pocket looking down to find eight calls from my parents. I motion to Caleb that I was going outside.

"Pogue, its your father. Please call me as soon as possible, it's about Karleigh."

What about Karleigh? She had been in California for school for the last four years, and she hadn't come home to visit in two years.

I click send on my phone to call my dad back.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Pogue, I don't pay for you're phone to sit in your pocket, now about your sister." He paused. Making me a little nervous. "Pogue, she's coming home."

"Dad, that's great. It's been a long time..."

My dad cut me off. "No Pogue. She's not coming home on her own accord. There was an incident. But Kelly's dead."

What? Kelly, my sister's roommate. "What happened? Is Karleigh ok?" I was freaking out. This was my little sister.

"Pogue, they found Karleigh hiding in her closet, and Kelly dead. Kelly's throat was slit, and there was a deep cut on Karleigh's neck. They say it seems that who ever did this, got spooked an ran before they could..."

I hung up. I couldn't listen to any of this. I threw my phone across the parking lot. It was so much to take in. I ran back into Nicky's for a split second, grabbing my jacket and my helmet before Caleb grabbed my shoulder.

"Pogue, what's going on?"

*End of Flashback*

Reid's POV

This couldn't be true, I would stand up to leave, but I didn't know how to.

"I can't.. It's not..." I was struggling to form words. But this wasn't the same as before. I didn't know what I felt anymore. Finally I found the strength in my legs and made my way towards the stairs.

"Dude, leave her alone!" Pogue stood in my way, blocking my path.

"I just want to talk to her, just for a minute. I need to." I stared at the ground, not knowing what else to do. My heart felt like it was dying, and it needed to be close to her.

"I'm sorry. You can't... She can't talk. Or rather, she hasn't talked since it happened."

I stared up the stairs, only to stare back down at the ground.

She was in pain, and there was nothing I could do."


	3. The Past

I'm so sorry readers! I'm an awful person, not updating for four months! But one of my new years resolutions is to write more often, so here it is! And also I own nothing!

* * *

Karleigh's POV

I open my eyes slowly adjusting the darkness of the room. I had fallen asleep after running away from Reid. I stood up and straightened out my outfit, and tip-toed over my door, before cracking it open a hair to take a peek. All the lights were on and voices echoed up the stairs. I couldn't quite make them out, but they didn't sound like my parents and I couldn't imagine that the boys would all still be here this late.

Pulling open the door, I step out towards the stairs and try to hear more of the conversation happening in the foyer below. I was definitely the boys. Or rather three of them, it seems that Reid was either not talking or not there.

I creep down the stairs as quietly as possible to avoid all attention. I just wanted to get outside with out getting noticed and try to escape the house for some alone time.

* * *

Reid's POV

I didn't think they would notice me step out for a bit, while they talked about her. I couldn't handle hearing about it any more, I sat on the Parry estates pond in the back of the property. This was where I asked Karleigh to be my girlfriend, my first and only girlfriend.

I grabbed a rock to skip across the pond, when I heard a rustling bush behind me. I turned around quickly, the power flaring up inside me, only to come face to face with her. Karleigh. My eyes changed back with a blink.

"Karleigh..." Both of us stood frozen.

* * *

Karleigh's POV

Reid. I was not expecting him to be out here. This was suppose to be my sanctuary, away from everyone else. I took a step back, not sure what else to do other than run.

"Karleigh wait." With that I booked it back in the other direction. As fast as my legs would carry me. I make it to the edge of the house, rounding the corner as I could hear him running behind me. I make it to the front of the house when I spotted Pogue's Ducati. It was an awful idea, but I couldn't think of anything else to do.

Hopping on, I threw his helmet on looking for the key. The one good things about living on a private-gated estate, no need to lock up our stuff. I turn the key as I notice Reid running up. I shift the gears and take off, wind blowing all around me. I could hear Reid's distant shouts, but I reeved the bike's engine speeding down the drive way till I nearly busted through the automatic gate that wasn't opening fast enough. Finally I could be alone.

* * *

Reid's POV

Shit. Pogue was gonna flip shit. He told me not to chase her, and what was the first thing she does when I do, steals her brother's bike... I knew I liked her for a reason, impulsive and quick on her feet.

I hear the front door open and the brothers roll out of the house.

"Where the hell is my bike!" Pogue shouted, but I didn't bother to look at him.

"Well, you see, I was outside by the pond, just thinking and..."

"You think?" Baby boy laughed.

Smacking him upside the head I continued, " and Karleigh showed up. I don't think she realized I was going to be there but she flipped out and ran... And I sorta followed her. I guess I might have spooked her cause the next thing I knew she was on your bike and gone."

There was a moment of silence, when Pogue then finally let out a blast of power knocking me into a nearby tree. I deserved that.

"Pogue calm down, she'll come back, she always does." Caleb always had to be the voice of reason.

"In case you forgot Caleb, she doesn't even want to be here. She hates it here. And it's all Reid's fault. Now came a time when she had to be home, in a safe, calm place, and Reid fucked it all up again." He let loose another ball of energy sending back into the same tree. I wasn't gonna fight it because it was all true.

"Pogue, you can't keep bringing that up, Reid couldn't tell her why he was gone," Tyler tried to justify Reid's mistake all those years ago.

"Its no excuse." I whisper, mostly to myself to remind me that what I did was the worse thing you could do to a girl that you supposably loved.

"Reid stay away from my sister. I swear if you ever try to go after her again. I'll kill you. She's been through to much to deal with your shit!" Pogue continued to yell at me, and all I could do it think of that day two years ago.

* * *

*Flashback*

Karleigh was coming home today. I couldn't wait to have her in my arms, the scent of her strawberry shampoo that lingered in her hair. I was gonna go to the airport with Pogue and the guys to pick her up around three. It was two right now and we were about to leave for the Boston Airport, which would take an hour to get there.

Taking the wheel of Tyler's Hummer, we quickly speed off to Boston. The car ride melted away as we got closer, I could feel my nerves becoming more sensitive due to the excitement building up inside of me.

I parked the hummer in the parking garage and we walked into the airport and waited by the security gate, her flight would have landed about ten minutes ago and the wait wouldn't be to much longer.

My eyes searched the crowds of people, unable to find her, what if something happened.

"Pogue are you sure we got the right time?" I turn to look at him, and he laughs.

"Dude, turn around."

There walking through the gate was Karleigh, petite, strong framed, and damn sexy. She was wearing yoga pants and light pink sweater with some Uggs. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled to the side in her signature braid. As soon as our eyes connected she ran at me. Jumping on me with a hug.

"Hey Baby!" I kiss her hard on the mouth something I'd been longing to do for months, "I've missed you so much!" I go to grab her ass, when Pogue hits me.

"Hey know what about your big brother! I should get a hug before Reid!" Pogue whined.

I was about to tell him to fuck off when Karleigh beat me to it.

"Yes but Pogue, I've been at a school with all girls and gay guys and Reid's really the only one who can give me what I want."

I laughed, but when I caught the sparkle in her eye that she sealed with a wink, I wrapped my arms around her even tighter.

"Damn no wonder we work so well together, all we think about is..." I'm cut off again by Pogue's hand to the back of my head. "Dude, I was gonna say each other... You dirty minded fuck." I laugh.

After grabbing Karleigh's luggage, we make our way back to the car and I told Tyler he could drive, wanting to spend the whole time with Karleigh.

Once back at the house, the days seemed to melt together, but trying to keep Covenant stuff from Karleigh was hard, I'd be called off to random late night meetings and she'd ask her questions. I knew she was getting suspicious, and Pogue wasn't exactly helping the situation. The day before break was over, we all had been called for a meeting about Pogue's ascension. But when I got back around 1 a.m., Karleigh was up and she was furious.

"Why the fuck, do you leave every night? I tried to be understanding Reid, but you're hiding something!"

"I'm not doing anything. Stop being so fucking suspicious! If it was something important I'd tell you!" I shouted at her.

"What is it another girl cause I don't play that game Reid!"

"No its not! I swear, why would I want to fuck this up Baby!"

"Don't you baby me. You're being so sketchy Reid, I hate it. Your such an asshole, I can't believe I thought you'd be different. Let's face it you're only hear for the sex. We're done. I'm not coming back, I'm gonna stay in California." She grabbed her bag, and was heading for the door.

"Karleigh don't be stupid..."

"OH I'm stupid now. Thanks Reid, you really are an asshole!"

I go to grab her arm, and I pull her back to me. "You're not leaving... not like this." I tighten my grip, holding her too me.

"Reid let go of me. I'm leaving!" She tried to push against me to get away.

"Would you just listen!" I shake her as I know have both my hands on her forearms. My eyes becoming dark as night as anger filled my body.

"Reid you're hurting me." She pried at my hands trying to get them to let up on her arm.

Before I realized what was going on, Pogue busted into the room and pulled Karleigh away from me.

"Reid stay the fuck away from my sister!" He punched me in the face, and when I sat back up I noticed Karleigh's arms where I'd been holding her. Bruised, fading to a ugly purple color. She was visibly shaking.

"Karleigh... I'm." I step towards her.

"No Reid, don't expect me to accept your apologies. And don't expect to see me ever again. Go fuck whatever whore you were with tonight or don't, I don't care. I never thought you'd hurt me the ways you did." And with that she was gone.

The rest of the time she was in Ipswich, she avoided me like the plague. The day she left was the last time I saw her. When she saw me before climbing into Caleb's car, her eyes were full of hate. And I knew she hated me and it hurt so bad.


	4. Memories at the Park

So due to my negligence, I posted this short little chapter that reveals a lot! I hope you enjoy and I hope I can get another chapter out by Sunday night! Once again I own nothing!

* * *

Karleigh's POV

I finally pulled the bike over onto the side of the road, upon arriving at a small park my father use to take Pogue and I when we were little. There was a little stream, and in the summer children would play by the waters edge looking for tadpoles. Now, late fall, no children were here and the frogs had long grown up and left. The park looked abandoned and dark, only lit by several lamp posts, just what I needed to be alone. I headed towards the stream just for a look, I always wanted to wade in it when I was younger, but my father insisted it was too dangerous. To do it now would be crazy, it was far to cold and the water was moving way to fast. I sat down by the edge, getting lost in my own head as I mindlessly threw little bits of grass and leaves into the stream and watched flow away.

* * *

*Flashback*

It hurt not to talk to Reid, or any of the guys for that matter. But I knew the only way to get over him was complete and utter shutoff. I was here to focus on my singing. Of course, all work and no play would kill me, so Kelly made sure that I got out of the studio when she realized I hadn't come home at a decent hour. She was the best roommate I'd had so far at Hillridge. There was the piano player that I was matched up with when I first got here back when I was fifteen, and she practiced all hours of the night. It wasn't that she wasn't good at playing either, it just wasn't as relaxing as I needed it to be. I figured that the school thought that since we both did music we'd work out, but she was so quiet and reserved, I couldn't even tell you her name if it hadn't been plastered to our door all year.

It was my second year when I met Kelly, a fine art student with a focus on painting. Kelly was half Filipino and half Irish. When the end of the second school year came to an end, we decided to stay roommates over our third year and fourth year. At the end of my third year when the whole Reid incident went down, Kelly was really there for me, we would talk all night and she'd let me cry on her shoulder when I needed, and some times we just decided to get really drunk and rant. It was the best.

It was just after Winter break of our fourth and final year at Hillridge and classes were gonna start on Monday, only two days away. We were cleaning up our apartment, blasting music and having some wine. There was a knock at the door, probably just our neighbors telling us to turn down our music... Again. Kelly went to answer it and a man pushed his way into our apartment. I could hear them shouting from my place in the laundry room. I wandered out to the man's back turned to me, and Kelly's eyes pleading for me to understand the situation quickly. I noticed Kelly mouth something, and being a singer, I considered myself pretty good at reading lips. But I had to be wrong, she was telling me to hide. The man quickly turned to see what Kelly was looking at when I ducked behind a wall again. I stayed like that for a few seconds when I finally worked up the courage to look again. The man was passing now, and it was at this moment I saw what was in his hand... A Knife.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

I was shaken from my memory by a hand on my shoulder, I shrunk to the ground and cowered at the touch, only to find the hand belonged to Tyler. My heart was racing from the moment, my adrenaline was pumping and I didn't mean to start to cry.

"Karleigh it's ok, I'm really sorry for sneaking up on you," Tyler hugged me tight as I cried. I knew it wasn't his fault, it was that man's one who did this to me, who made me scared of everything, who took away my best friend.

Tyler held me tight as I shook from my silent sobs. The build up of my feelings all bursting at once onto poor Tyler. But he was supportive and comforting.

"Come on let's get you home." He lifts me up into his arms and carries me towards the parks exit, when I see he's not alone. My brother and Caleb come running up, questioning Tyler in a blur of words that I was too tired to make out. It was so dark I could only make out Pogue by the outline of his silhouette due to the street lamp behind him.

It was then I realize my fear building back up as I looked around for the one who was missing... Reid. I struggled out of Tyler's arms ready to run again. When Pogue grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

"He's not her Karleigh. He's not here." He whispered to me as he embraced me.

I let out a sigh of relief and they guided me to Tyler's Hummer and Pogue headed in the direction of where I left his bike.

"I'll meet you guys at home, and Caleb, if he shows up, get rid of him before he tries anything else."

I knew he was talking about Reid, but what would he try. I was too tired to figure it out. So I snuggled up against Tyler, who held me in the back seat, still comforting me. I was soon lulled to sleep by the vibrations of the Hummer bouncing down the road back to the Parry estate.

* * *

Feel free to Review, but if you don't I won't hold it against you, since I didn't even update for Months and Months, I owe you guys more than I need Reviews!


	5. The way we use to be

Hello Lovely Readers! Here's an update, and another might becoming later tonight or tomorrow morning, I haven't decided yet! Enjoy, this chapter is shorter than most but you get a closer look on Tyler and Karleigh's friendship!

* * *

Tyler's POV

Never would I have thought Karleigh to be so fragile. We were the youngest growing up, but she was always the brave one. The talented one out of all of us. I mean, she had to be whether she choose to or not. With having four "brothers" with a special gift that she had no idea about and all the attention on us as kids, she fought for the attention she got. It was hard for me to watch growing up, especially with us being so close.

*Flashback*

Karleigh and I were sitting on Reid's bed watching King Arthur for the second time this week. She had come over looking for Reid, which of course, wasn't there due to a minor disagreement between him and Dr. Allans in his freshmen English class.

"I don't understand how Keira Knightly can run around, in essentially a leather strap, " Karliegh comments laughing at the ridiculousness of it.

"Well she is very endowed in that area," I point out, only causing her to laugh harder.

Karleigh went to grab Reid's extra belt off his dresser, and held it up to her chest, "See totally unpractical, they'd be everywhere."

Reid's timing was impeccable walking in as Karleigh tightened the belt over chest above her shirt.

"Hmmm... Babe what are you doing?" I fall over onto my side on the bed laughing as Reid approached his girlfriend and the weirdness of the situation.

"Hi Baby, Um well, Tyler and I were watching King Arthur again, and I was just saying how unpractical it is to run around with nothing but a leather strap as a shirt." She smiled, beaming up at Reid.

"Well baby," Reid began to whisper something in her ear, marking my cue to either leave or break up whatever was about to happen.

"Well I'm gonna go swimming," I loudly announced to the room, grabbing my swim bag and heading towards the door.

"Oh yeah, Reid lets go swimming with Tyler," Karleigh suggests, going to Reid's top dresser draw and pulling out a swim suit of hers that she often left in our room.

"But I just got out of class, and I don't..."

"Fine then you'll just have to stay here," Karleigh says as she heads towards the door where I stood.

"Fine... I'll go too," Reid said as he grabbed his swim bag at the end of his bed, and followed us out.

*End of Flashback*

But that was the past, that's how we all use to be. We pulled up the Parry estate, and I lightly shook Karleigh to wake her. When she didn't wake up, I got out of the car and carried her to the front door.

Pogue unmounted his bike, and took the key out pocketing it so there weren't any more surprises.

"I'll go in first. I gotta make sure he's not in there," Pogue says to me sternly. I knew he was mad at Reid, but I don't think he is all to blame.

I follow right behind him and head up the staircase towards Karleigh's room, when I see some feet poking out from around the corner. As I turn the corner I see Reid slumped over sleeping in front of Karleigh's bedroom door.

I sigh and kick his leg lightly to wake him. As he stirs, he notices that Karleigh's in my arms.

"Reid you need to leave," I say in a hushed tone. "Pogue is gonna kick your ass if he finds you here."

Reid just nods as he stands and stares at Karleigh in my arms.

"Reid go... I'm sorry, but I don't want her to wake up and freak out, please understand," I try to reason with him.

"I just don't what her to think that I'm a monster." He whispers almost too quietly. And with that his eyes flash black and he disappears.

It was gonna be hard to help heal with the pain in both of my friends.

* * *

Alright please review! And I'll see you all next chapter!


	6. The letter

Hello Readers, I told you I'd have another out tonight! This is an exciting chapter, things are starting to happen, so please read and enjoy!

* * *

Reid's POV

I had to find a way to get her to forgive me. But fucking Pogue won't let me anywhere near her. He even tells me at swim practice to stay away from her. I didn't know how much longer I could deal with it. I thought of all my options knowing I needed to do this, not only for me but for her too. She came home to heal and I was going to help her.

* * *

Karleigh's POV

The last few days had been quiet. I would say its peaceful, but then I'd be lying. I felt so trapped. The boys were off at Spencer all day, and I was home alone. I would walk the grounds in the cold knowing I couldn't do much else to clear my head. I heard a car motor coming up our drive, and I wandered towards the front to see who it might be. It was only one o'clock, so none of the boys should be here, and my parents had left the day before for a trip to Seattle.

I hid behind a tree as I watched this Flashy red BMW pulled up to our house. I continued to watch as the driver side door opened. A flash of blonde appeared as the driver stood up, I ducked back behind the tree. It was Reid... my first thoughts were on his car and how he had crashed a year and a half ago, but quickly the question changed to 'what the fuck was he doing here.'

I watched carefully, trying to not step on any branches or anything that would give away my location. I see him pull something from the passenger side of the car, and it looked like a regular brown box. I continued to curiously watch as he put it on the porch. He then took a note out of his pocket and put it on top of the box.

Reid stepped away from the front porch and walked the few steps back to his car, but then turned and stared at my bedroom window. He let a sigh, which I can only describe as a sigh of defeat, and got back into his car. Taking off back down towards the gate.

I step out of my hiding spot and almost run towards the porch. I look at the package and see it was address to me. I grabbed the box and headed up to my room, knowing that if Pogue found this he'd be furious and probably hide the package from me. Once inside I run up to my room and lock my door. I take the package to my bed and look at the envelop Reid had included. I open it first pulling out the sheets of notebook paper that held Reid's messy hand writing. I began to read the letter, knowing that he probably had a lot to say, but I didn't know if I wanted to know what he had to say. But I continued to read.

_Karleigh_

_I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry, but I've realized it's never gonna be enough. I know I hurt you that day, and I truly wish I could tell you where I really was that night, as well as every other night I had been out while you were there, but I can't._

_Also I cannot even begin to apologize for what I did to you that day. I never in my life meant to cause you any harm. I was just so angry, I was just trying to get you to understand. But It was the wrong way and I know it. I hope you can some day forgive me for what I did, but if you don't I'll understand._

_Pogue also told us what happened to you in California, and I know you need time to heal, but if you need anyone, I know I'm not your first choice, but if you ever need ANYTHING please let me know. If you want to respond to this letter, probably best you pass it along through Tyler so Pogue doesn't intercept anything and then beat my ass._

_Just know I will always love you, even when you stop loving me,_

_Reid._

I was speechless. I didn't know how to react, but Reid was never one to just lay his feelings out for anyone to see and that is what I had here in my hands.

My eyes return to the box he gave me. Opening it up, I smile instantly. Inside were some of my favorite things. The King Arthur movie, the Harry Potter books (which was a weird conscience, mine got left behind in California), some vanilla cookies from my favorite bakery in Ipswich, and a hoodie. Now this was not just any hoodie, but Reid's hoodie. I take it in my hands and hold it up to my face to smell it. Axe body spray and Chlorine, my favorite smells. My heart sunk a little as this gift sitting in front of me as I realized what I had missed when I left two years ago. I sat there and cried for about ten minutes until I hear a gentle knock at my door. I quickly wipe away my tears and take the box and kick it under my bed. I walk to my door and open it slightly to see who it is.

"Hey honey, Pogue said you were home, and I have the rest of the day off, so I thought you could maybe use some company," it was Pogue's girlfriend Kate Tuney. We were never particularly close but it would be nice to hang out with someone other than my brother, Caleb and Tyler.

I open my door a little more to reveal a blonde girl who I didn't know. My eyebrow raises in question when Kate introduces her as Caleb's girlfriend Sarah. As I let them into my room, I notice Pogue standing at the top of the stairs watching. He smiles and heads back down the stairs.

"So I was think, Pogue has offered to pay for us all to go see a movie and go get some food. You want to go?"

I think for a second, knowing I have nothing better to do, and it would be nice to finally leave the Parry estate. I nod, grab my coat and follow them out the door and down the stairs.

"You girls going out?" Pogue asks.

"Yeah I think we're gonna take you up on that movie offer. Want to go see that Twilight movie, Karleigh," Kate asks.

I internal grimace at the thought of those stupid Twilight movies, knowing that they were complete garbage, but I nod not knowing what else there was to see.

* * *

We walk out to Sarah's car and we were off to the movies.

"Wow that movie was ridiculous," Kate said.

"Yeah, I mean none of it was real... Dumb," Sarah added.

Karleigh sat in the back seat tuning out their pointless drabble about the movie. She hadn't paid much attention to the whole thing as she was still pondering the box and note she had received earlier that day. What was she going to do?

"Kar are you ready to go home," Kate asked turning her attention to me.

I nod trying to communicate that I was tired, but in reality I knew I wouldn't be sleeping much tonight. I needed Tyler, I couldn't talk but he'd be able to help me, he had to.

* * *

We arrived at the Parry estate with in a half hour, and I rushed out of the car, almost running to the door as I noticed Tyler's Hummer parked out front.

I bolted in turning to the study, pushing the doors open and looked about the room till my eyes fell on Tyler lounging on a couch.

"Hey Kar, was the movie good," my brother said as he noticed me walk in to the room.

I simply raise a hand to him, and head straight to Tyler grabbing his hand and pulling him up from his lying position upright to look at me.

"Wow Karleigh what's up?" Tyler asks, seeming shocked that I'd been so forward.

I give him a look, and pull him to his feet and drag him towards the door.

"I guess I'll be back in a little bit," Tyler calls back as I pull him out of the study, as my brother and Caleb exchange confused looks.

"Wow Karleigh, where's the fire," Tyler says as I lead him to my room. I through open the door and pull him inside locking the door behind me.

I pull out the box from under my bed and point at it knowingly.

"Oh, that... Look Karleigh, I don't know if it's the best idea to get into it."

I grab a note pad, and begin scribbling down what I needed to say, this was the first time I had attempted to communicate with anyone since I was in the hospital.

I handed Tyler the note with a single line written on it.

I need to do this, please help me.

"Karleigh, please understand it's more complicated than you think."

I begin scribbling again this time taking more time to tell my reasons and feelings, he would help me... He had to.

* * *

I know, I cut it off right at the good part! But if you want to know what Karleigh has to say, then send me some reviews! I hope you all enjoyed it.


	7. The response

Reid's POV

I had been swimming for over two hours, drowning out the outside world. I went to flip at the wall to add on another 500 yards to my workout when I felt myself come to a screeching halt, and not on my own accord. I jerk my head from the water, my eyes darting around to see who used on me. My eyes fall on Tyler, who's eyes quickly change back to his normal brown color.

Feeling myself fill with anger, my powers course through me as I begin to lift him off the pool deck.

"You have ten seconds to tell me what the hell you're doing using on me Tyler," I seethed. "I would expect this shit from Caleb, but not you my friend... Now speak up!"

"Dude calm down, I come offer good... no good is not nearly a strong enough word for the type of news I'm bringing you," Tyler smirks. "Besides you're one to talk, put me down or I won't give you what's in my pocket."

I let my eyes drain of the darkness and power, dropping Tyler from five feet and letting him fall on his ass. I laugh as he lets out a short string of swears.

"Asshole."

"Alright just tell me what you have for me," I say as I climb out of the pool and reaching for my towel.

"Well, not that I really want to be involved or get between you and Pogue," the more Tyler talked the sooner I put two and two together.

"Does this have to do with Karleigh?" My eyes lit up. My heart pounded in my chest as I waited for his response.

"Yes, but she told me I couldn't say much. All I can say is we talked, or rather I talked she wrote, and she wanted me to give this to you."

Tyler removed a purple envelope out of his coat and held it out to me. I grab it quickly, almost ripping the envelope in half. I freeze, looking at it for several minutes. What if she doesn't want to talk, or that she doesn't even what to see me ever again. I'm shaken from my thoughts when Tyler speaks up.

"Just open it! Jeez, if I don't get back to the house soon, Pogue and Caleb are gonna suspect something. They think I'm in Karleigh's room." I stare at him briefly after his last statement, but I push the thought from my mind.

My fingers tore the top of envelope, only to find a single white card, with a few words written on it, in Karleigh's elegant script.

_R._

_Please meet me outside the Parry estate gate at midnight tonight._

_K._

_PS. tell no one, not even Tyler._

I look from the note to Tyler, back to the note.

"Is this real?" I say it more to myself than to Tyler.

"Its real, what did it say. What are you two gonna do?" Tyler pried, this reassured the validity of the note, know Tyler didn't know what it said.

"I can't say." I dipped the note in the water, and the ink began to smudge beyond legibility.

"Come on, Reid, we tell each other everything. Tell me!"

"I can't Tyler! But as soon as I can you'll be the first to know," I smile to myself. "No you need to leave, make sure Pogue and Caleb don't figure out where you've been."

Like that, Tyler was gone. I let out a shout of joy and fell back into the pool.

* * *

I know this is a shortie and doesn't give much away, but this is the last freebie I'm giving out. If you want to know what happens next I need to get at least 7 reviews!


End file.
